Friday the 13th (Series) Deaths
The list consists the deaths occurred in the Friday the 13th franchise. Friday the 13th (1980) Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) Friday the 13th Part III (1982) Friday the 13th:The Final Chapter (1984) Friday the 13th:A New Beginning (1985) Friday the 13th Part VI:Jason Lives (1986) Friday the 13th Part VII:The New Blood (1988) Friday the 13th Part VIII:Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) Jason Goes to Hell:The Final Friday (1993) Jason X (2001) Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Friday the 13th (2009) Trivia *The survivors from the previous films died in the later series. **Alice L. Hardy - Friday the 13th to Friday the 13th Part 2. *In the second film, Mark was bound to a wheelchair due to being in a motorcycle accident. *In the fourth film, Rob Dier reveals to be Sandra's brother who Jason killed in the second film. *In the fourth film, Jason Voorhees was hacked to death by Tommy Jarvis with his own machete, but the movie series didn't end. *For the first time, the fifth film didn't feature Jason Voorhees since Roy Burns, posing as Jason Voorhess, was doing the killing. **However, in Tommy's dream, it did feature Jason killing two people. *In the sixth film, Jason was resurrected, as a zombie, by a bolt lighting when it struck a metal pole. *In the seventh, Tina Shepard faced off against Jason by using her unique gift, telekinesis. *In the ninth film, when Jason's body was destroyed, he needed to reborn through one of his body's of his remaining relatives. **The only remaining relative that were known are his half-sister, Diana Kimble, his niece, Jessica Kimble, and his great-niece, Stephanie Kimble. ***Diana was the only relative that Jason killed and he used her body to reborn himself. *In the ninth film, Jessica used a special dagger to stab Jason that send him to hell, but the series didn't end. *In the tenth film, Jason was frozen to the year, 2455. **Near the end, Sergeant Brodski sacrifice himself by burning him, along with himself, in Earth's II atmosphere, but the series still didn't end. *The eleventh film features Jason having a crossover with Freddy Krueger. *In the eleventh film, Charlie Linderman stated he suffered asthma ever since he was six. *There were a few deaths that were accidental. **Tina, who was a child, made the dock collapsed with telekinesis while her father, John, was on it, causing him to drown for his abuse towards his wife. **Wayne shot a crew member with a shotgun due to losing his glasses while searching for Jason. **Colleen was still inside the police car as it exploded. **During an attempt to stop Jason, who is in Robert's body, a diner patron was shot by Vicki. **When Jessica couldn't tell which one was Jason, she stabbed Sheriff Ed but it he was in Officer Randy's body. **One of the soldiers Jason grabbed was shot by another. **Kinsa loses it when Jason was killing Trevor, so she locks herself in and starts the shuttle without realizing the field lines are still attached which it exploded when rammed into the grendal. *Tommy Jarvis appeared in the fourth, fifth, and sixth film that he survived Jason's rampage. **In the fourth film, in 1984, as a child, he hacked Jason with his own machete. **In the fifth film, 18-years old, he was sent to Pinehurst Youth Development Center for teenagers with mental disabilities was suffering hallucinations of Jason. **In the sixth film, 19-years old and mentally rehabilitated for the most part, his belief in destroying Jason's corpse to cease the hallucinations was the reason Jason was resurrected. Villains/Killers Identities 250px-Pamela.jpg|Pamela Sue Voorhees 162px-250px-Jasonf.jpg|Jason Voorhees 180px-Young_Jason.jpg|Young Jason RoyBurns.jpg|Roy Burns 180px-ImposterJason.jpg|Roy in his Jason Voorhees costume 189px-MrsVoorheesRemake.jpg|Pamela Voorhees (Remake) ImagesCAODUTB0.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Remake) Victims Identities Friday the 13th (Original) Barry 13th.jpg|Barry Claudette 13.jpg|Claudette AnniePhillips.jpg|Annie Phillips NedRubenstein.jpg|Ned Rubenstein JackMarand.jpg|Jack Burrell MarcieStanler.jpg|Marcie Stanler-Cunningham SteveChristy.jpg|Steve Christy Bill 13.jpg|Bill Brenda 13.jpg|Brenda McConnell PamelaVoorhees.jpg|Pamela Sue Voorhees Friday the 13th Part 2 AliceHardy.jpg|Alice L. Hardy CrazyRalph.jpg|Crazy Ralph DeputyWinslow.jpg|Deputy Winslow Scott 13.jpg|Scott Terry 13.jpg|Terry McCarthy Mark 13.jpg|Mark Jeff, Sandra.jpg|Jeff and Sandra Dier Vickie 13.jpg|Vickie Friday the 13th Part III HaroldHockett.jpg|Harold Hockett EdnaHockett.jpg|Edna Hockett Fox 13.jpg|Fox Loco 13.jpg|Loco VeraSanchez.jpg|Vera Sanchez AndyBeltrami.jpg|Andy Beltrami DeborahKlein.jpg|Deborah "Debbie" Klein ShellyFinkelstein.jpg|Shelly Finkelstein CharlesGarth.jpg|Charles "Chuck" Garth Chili 13.jpg|Chili Rick 13.jpg|Rick Ali 13.jpg|Ali Friday the 13th:The Final Chapter CoronerAxel.jpg|Coroner Axel Burns RobbieMorgan.jpg|Nurse Roberta Melissa "Robbie" Morgan BeckyAnderson.jpg|Hitchhiker Samantha.jpg|Samantha Lane Paul.jpg|Paul Guthrie Terri.jpg|Terri Mrs.Jarvis.jpg|Mrs. Jarvis Jimmy.jpg|Jimmy Mortimer Tina.jpg|Tina Ted.jpg|Ted Cooper Doug.jpg|Doug Bell Sara.jpg|Sara Parkington RobDier.jpg|Rob Dier Jason.jpg|Jason Voorhees Friday the 13th:A New Beginning Neil.jpg|Neil Les.jpg|Les JoeyBurns.jpg|Joey "Fat Boy" Burns Vinnie.jpg|Vincent James "Vinnie" Manalo Pete.jpg|Peter Greg "Pete" Linley Billy.jpg|Billy Lana.jpg|Lana Ardsley Raymond.jpg|Raymond Tina 13.jpg|Tina Eddie.jpg|Edward John "Eddie" Kelso Anita.jpg|Anita Robb Demon.jpg|Damon Samuel "Demon" Winter JuniorHubbard.jpg|Junior Hubbard EthelHubbard.jpg|Ethel Hubbard Jake.jpg|Jake Robin.jpg|Robin Brown Violet.jpg|Violet Duke 13.jpg|Duke MatthewLetter.jpg|Doctor Matthew Letter George.jpg|George Paul David Winter Roy Burns.jpg|Roy Burns FakePamRoberts.jpg|Pam Roberts PamRoberts.jpg|Pam Roberts Friday the 13th Part VI:Jason Lives AllenHawes.jpg|Allen Hawes Darren.jpg|Darren Robinson Lizabeth.jpg|Lizabeth Burt.jpg|Burt Stan, Katie, Larry.jpg|Stan, Katie, and Larry Martin 13.jpg|Martin Steven, Annette.jpg|Steven and Annette Nikki.jpg|Nicola Danielle "Nikki" Parsley Cort.jpg|Carter James "Cort" Andrews Roy 13.jpg|Roy SissyBaker.jpg|Elizabeth Penny "Sissy" Baker Paula.jpg|Paula Thornton.jpg|Officer Thornton Pappas.jpg|Officer Pappas MichaelGarris.jpg|Sheriff Michael "Mike" Garris Friday the 13th Part VII:The New Blood JohnShepard.jpg|John Shepard Jane.jpg|Jane McDowell Michael.jpg|Michael Rogers Dan.jpg|Daniel Thomas "Dan" Carter Judy.jpg|Judith Anne "Judy" Williams Russell.jpg|Russell Anthony Bowen Sandra.jpg|Sandra Casey Maddy 13.jpg|Maddy Paulson Ben 13.jpg|Benjamin Robert "Ben" MacNeal Kate 13.jpg|Katherine Noelle "Kate" Pataki David 13.jpg|David Peabody Eddie 13.jpg|Eddie McCarlo Robin 13.jpg|Robin Peterson AmandaShepard.jpg|Amanda Shepard Crews.jpg|Doctor Crews Melissa 13.jpg|Melissa Ashley Emerson Paur Friday the 13th Part VIII:Jason Takes Manhattan JimMiller.jpg|Jim Miller SuzyDonaldson.jpg|Suzannah Elizabeth "Suzy" Donaldson Jarrett.jpg|Jessica Jane "J.J." Jarrett Boxer 13.jpg|Boxer TamaraMason.jpg|Tamara Mason JimCarlson.jpg|Jim Carlson AdmiralRobertson.jpg|Admiral Robertson EvaWatanabe.jpg|Evelynne "Eva" Watanabe Crewmember.jpg|Crew Member WayneWebber.jpg|Wayne Webber MilesWolfe.jpg|Miles Wolfe DeckHand.jpg|Deck Hand GangBanger.jpg|Gang Banger JoJo.jpg|JoJo JuliusGaw.jpg|Julius Samuel Gaw IrishCop.jpg|Irish Cop VanDeusen.jpg|Colleen Van Deusen CharlesMcCulloch.jpg|Charles McCulloch SanitationEngineer.jpg|Sanitation Engineer Jason Goes to Hell:The Final Friday Phil 13.jpg|Coroner Phil AssistantCoroner.jpg|Assistant Coroner FBI Agent 1.jpg|FBI Agent FBI Agent 2.jpg|FBI Agent Alexis 13.jpg|Alexis Peterson Deborah.jpg|Deborah Caldwell Luke.jpg|Luke McCabey Edna.jpg|Edna DeputyJosh.jpg|Deputy Josh DianaKimble.jpg|Diana Voorhees-Kimble RobertCampbell.jpg|Robert Campbell Ryan 13.jpg|Officer Ryan Mark, Brian.jpg|Officer Mark and Officer Brian WardB.jpg|Ward B. Diner Patron 1.jpg|Diner Patron Diner Patron 2.jpg|Diner Patron ShelbyB.jpg|Shelby B. JoeyB.jpg|Joey B. Vicki.jpg|Vicki RandyParker.jpg|Officer Randy Parker EdLandis.jpg|Sheriff Ed Landis CreightonDuke.jpg|Creighton Duke Jason Friday.jpg|Jason Voorhees Jason X SamuelJohnson.jpg|Private Samuel Johnson Soldier1.jpg|Soldier Soldier2.jpg|Soldier Soldier3.jpg|Soldier Soldier4.jpg|Soldier Wimmer.jpg|Doctor Aloysius Bartholomew Wimmer Marcus 13.jpg|Sergeant Marcus AdrienneHart.jpg|Adrienne Christina Thomas-Hart Stoney.jpg|Stoner "Stoney" Gomez Zachary AzraelBenrubi.jpg|Azrael Benrubi Private Dallas.jpg|Private Dallas Private Sven.jpg|Private Sven Private Condor.jpg|Private Condor Private Geko.jpg|Private Geko Private Kicker.jpg|Private Kicker Private Briggs.jpg|Private Briggs LouGoddard.jpg|Lou Goddard DieterPerez.jpg|Solaris Engineer and Dieter Perez BraithwaiteLowe.jpg|Professor Braithwaite Lowe TrevorCrutchfield.jpg|Trevor Crutchfield Kinsa.jpg|Kirra Olivia "Kinsa" Cooper Waylander 13.jpg|Waylander Janessa 13.jpg|Janessa Penny Zachary ElijahBrodski.jpg|Sergeant Elijah Thomas Zachary Brodski and Jason Voorhees Freddy vs. Jason Heather 13.jpg|Heather TreyCooper.jpg|Trey Adam Gordon Cooper Blake's dad.jpg|Mr. Mueller BlakeAnderson.jpg|Blake Mueller Gibb, Frisell.jpg|Gabriella Giselle "Gibb" Smith and Frisell Teammate.jpg|Teammate Shack.jpg|Shack Raver1.jpg|Raver Raver2.jpg|Raver Raver3.jpg|Raver Raver4.jpg|Raver Raver5.jpg|Raver Raver6.jpg|Raver MarkDavis.jpg|Mark Davis AsylumGuard.jpg|Asylum Guard ScottStubbs.jpg|Deputy Scott Stubbs BillFreeburg.jpg|Bill Freeburg CharlieLinderman.jpg|Charlie Linderman KiaWaterson.jpg|Kia Waterson Freddy losses.jpg|Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger Friday the 13th (Remake) PamelaVoorhees 13.jpg|Pamela Voorhees WadeCooper.jpg|Wade AmandaJones.jpg|Amanda MikeReynolds.jpg|Mike Richie 13.jpg|Richie Donnie 13.jpg|Donnie Nolan 13.jpg|Nolan ChelseaFord.jpg|Chelsea Chewie 13.jpg|Chewie Lawrence 13.jpg|Lawrence BreeTurner.jpg|Bree Bracke 13.jpg|Officer Bracke TrentSutton.jpg|Trent Sutton JennaPenning.jpg|Jenna Category:Death Lists Category:Movie Info & Data Category:Gallery Category:Death List Gallery